¿Aun me siges queriendo?
by dreki16
Summary: logan rompio con camille hace meses pero sige estando celoso cuando la ve con otros,camille con mucho dolor intenta aceptar la decision de logan pero cuando el descubra la verdad no la va ha dejar escapar
1. angel caido

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les he hecho de mi pareja favorita Logan/Camille de Big time rush.**

**Ni big time rush ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Por cierto entren en .com esta pagina es la caña se lo puedo asegurar.**

PRIMER CAPITULO: LAS DECISIONES

Camille estaba sentada en el sofa de los chicos, tenia en frente a logan y por su cara parecia que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

-Camille no me puedo creer que me hayas engañado con james-decia logan

Ella no sabia que decir asi que solo bajo la cabeza y solto un sollozo casi inaudible.

-No vas a decir nada?-pregunto logan que ya empezaba a perder los nervios-he perdonado a james porque los amigos siempre estan ahi pero las chicas no-dijo logan y con un suspiro siguio-creo que seria mejor que lo dejaramos.

Eso le dolio a Camille, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo la estaba dejando en este momento y no podia hacer nada por evitarlo por que al fin y al cabo era culpa de ella. Con un poco de fuerzas evito ponerse a llorar se levanto del sofa y encaro a logan por primera vez en mucho tiempo:

-Tienes razon-dijo en un tono de tristeza que se podia distinguir bastante bien. Logan no podia verla asi pero se quedo sorprendido cuando ella levanto la cabeza y sonrio-bueno pero...podremos ser amigos no?

-Si perfectamente -dijo logan tendiendole la mano en señal de amistad.

-Pero los amigos se abrazan o no?-dijo camille abriendo los brazos en señal de un abrazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo logan cogiendola en brazos. Habian esperado tanto este abrazo que era como un regalo, no lo habian desvelado pero los dos se sentian muy atraidos hacia el otro y no pudieron evitar fundirse en un apasionado un beso hermoso, sin que camille le hubiese pegado antes sin que el se quedara con ganas de mas, no era como esos besos que le daba antes camille era suave y dulce, y por primera vez sintio que habia nacido para estar con aquella chica.

No sabian como habian pasado pero aunque se habian besado estaba clarisimo que logan la habia dejado.

TRES MESES DESPUES

Habian pasado tres meses desde que logan habia roto con camille no sabian lo que eran exactamente pero lo que decian era que solo habian quedado como empezo a ir a peor cuando Cristine llego al palm creia que cristine era lo mas parecido a un angel que habia visto pero sin embargo no sentia lo mismo que cuando estaba con camille.

Un dia cristine se cayo por las escaleras y logan fue a ayudarla, entonces fue cuando todos los problemas empezaron:

-Cristine¿estas bien? te diste un buen golpe-dijo logan ayudandola a levantarse del suelo.

-Si...solo que estaba pensando en mis cosas y no me di cuenta de donde pisaba-respondio ella.

-Guau y se puede saber en que estabas pensando-dijo logan con cara de inocente.

-Pues en que me gustaria quedar contigo algun dia solo si tu quieres-dijo ella tratando de parecer cautivadora.

-emmmmmmmmmm?-logan se quedo en shock pero reaciono rapido antes de que se diera cuenta-si pues claro pero vas a tener que esperar unas semanas por que estoy muy ocupado grabando el nuevo album con los chicos.

-Ah,bueno tendre que esperar -dijo ella poniendo cara de tristeza y marchandose a la piscina-adios.

-Adios-dijo logan sin dejar de sonreir.

En ese momento camille estaba bajando las escaleras y al ver la escena que se estaba produciendo delante de ella no pudo evitar ponerse tan centrada en lo que acababa de pasar que tropezo con su pie haciendose un esgince de tobillo y se precipito hacia la vio a tiempo para impedir que se golpeara contra el suelo y la cogio en brazos con mucha agilidad.

-Hola mi angel caido-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona-es que no te podias contener a lanzarte a mis brazos.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja que gracioso que piensas que todas las chicas se tiran a tus brazos-dijo camille con un leve sonrojamiento porque logan la acababa de llamar angel.

-Bueno todas no pero tu ahora mismo estas en ellos y si no llego a cojerte te hubieras dado un buen golpe-dijo el acercandose demasiado a la cara de camille.

-Te agradeceria que tuvieramos esta conversacion cuando este en el suelo-dijo ella un poco incomoda por la poca distancia que tenian.

-Como ordene la señorita-dijo logan dejando en el suelo delicadamente a al ponerse de pie sintio un agudo dolor en el tobillo y tuvo que apoyarse en logan para seguir de la sujeto antes de que volviera a caer.

-Pero ¿QUE TE PASA? primero dices que quieres seguir esta conversacion en el suelo y luego te lanzas sobre mi-dijo logan un poco sonrojado.

-No...no es eso- decia camille costosamente mientras intentaba apoyarse en logan-me duele el tobillo y no puedo andar me parece que tendria que ir a ver a un medico.

-Pues claro camille y yo te llevare-dijo logan con tono de preocupacion en su voz-no quiero que le pase nada a mi mejor amiga-y sin decir mas la cogio en brazos de nuevo.

`Mejor amiga? pero en que estaria pensando camille es mucho mas que una amiga para mi´

-Vale pero ten mucho cuidado de verdad que me duele el tobillo muchisimo-decia camille mientras no dejaba de quejarse del dolor.

CONTINUARA...

**Bueno que les parecio diganme seguire con la historia dentro de poco sigan leyando por favor.**

**Recuerdo que ni big time rush ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**


	2. No pensba que fueras así

**hola este es mi primer que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo.**

**entrar en .com**

**ni big time rush ni sus personajes son mios.**

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:¿CUANDO TE EMPECE A DAR PENA?

Logan se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital esperando a que le dieran una noticia.

-Bueno tranquilizese señorita-le decia a camille un apuesto medico-pronto se mejorara ya vera.

Cuando logan vio al medico sintio una rabia profunda al verle flirteando con camille de esa manera,no pudo soportarlo mas y se dirigio hacia donde estaban.

-Camille ¿como te encuentras?-dijo logan preocupandose por la chica.

-Estoy bien logan solo a sido un pequeño esguince-dijo esta restandole importancia.

-¿Un pequeño esguince?-dijo el medico sorprendido-señorita le hemos tenido que dar tranquilizantes como para dormir a un caballo por que tenia un esguince de nivel le tendra varias semanas de reposo absoluto para volver a andar.

-Guau camille menos mal que estaba yo para evitar que te cayeras al suelo-dijo logan orgulloso.

-Bueno en cuanto se te pase el efecto de los tranquilizantes el tobillo te empezara a doler muchisimo-dijo el medico con cautela-bueno pero...ya veo que tiene quien le cuide como una reina-dijo el medico mirando a logan.

-que?piensa que el y yo somos novios o algo parecido-dijo camille sin dejar de mirar a logan que no podia creer que camille dijese aquellas somos amigos

-Ah... perdoneme pero es que no se por que pero parecen destinados el uno para el otro y bueno pense que eran novios, lo siento de veras-dijo el medico.

-Bueno le llamaremos si tenemos aalgun problema ¿vale?-dijo logan intentando diriguir la silla de ruedas a la salida.

-De acuerdo-se despidio el medico.

En el coche de regreso al palm woods se podia respirar la tension.

"Que? piensa que el y yo somos novios o algo .solo somos amigos"estas palabras no paraban de repetirse en la cabeza de logan,no podia creer que camille ubiera dicho aquello y cuanto mas lo pensaba mas apretaba el volante con sus manos.

"Pero es que no se por que pero parecen destinados el uno para el otro y bueno pense que eran novios"Camille no paraba de pensar en lo que habia dicho el doctor de logan y ella y cuanto mas lo pensaba mas se ruborizaba.

En un arrebato guiado por la furia freno mas brusco de lo normal haciendo que camille saltara hacia delante y se golpeara la pierna.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito camille.

Logan se quedo tan pasmado por lo sucedido que se disculpo como pudo y puso la ese momento estaba sonando una cancion:

**Hay muchas cosas que nunca pude decir por que mi lengua se atasca y mis palabras se quedan en el camino,**

**si pudieras leer mi mente, todas tus dudas quedarian atras.y todas las cosas pequeñas caerian en su lugar,**

**yo le voy a gritar al mundo y veran que eres mi chica, pero yo solo,**

**me sigo quedando atascado,atascado pero nunca me rindo, me rindo,**

**En la mitad de un dia perfecto estoy tropezando en las palabras que voy a decir,**

**por que no quiero hacerte adivinar pero siempre lo hago,**

**es la manera que me siento cuando me hablas**

**tu sigues en mi mente 24 horas al dia los 7 dias de la semana,**

**y si tienes tiempo quedate para saber lo que pienso,**

**que vale la pena cada minuto solo espera y mira,**

**yo le voy a gritar al mundo y veran que eres mi chica, pero yo solo,**

**me sigo quedando atascado,atascado pero nunca me rindo, me rindo,**

**En la mitad de un dia perfecto estoy tropezando en las palabras que voy a decir,**

**por que no quiero hacerte adivinar pero siempre lo hago,(x3)**

**tu sigues en mi mente 24 horas al dia los 7 dias de la semana,**

La radio dejo de sonar en el momento que llegaron al palm woods,los dos no habian dicho ni palabra desde que salieron del hospital.

Logan ayudo a camille a salir del coche y la dejo en compañia de Jo para que la cuidara y se diriguio a rock records.

-¿Que me he perdido?-dijo logan al entrar por la puerta del estudio.

-Como no venias a Gustavo le ha dado un ataque de rabia,nos ha gritado,insultado,ha empezado a insultar y maldecir a los adolescentes porque no se toman nada en serio y se ha metido en el estudio a destrozar cosas-dijo Kendall como si fuera un dia normal.

-Si tio ¿donde estabas?la ultima vez que te vimos ibas a ayudar a Cristine-dijo carlos un poco molesto.

-No me lo ligado con ella y se ha caido a tus pies-dijo james imaginandose como abria sido el ligoteo de logan.

-Vale, lo primero es que no estaba con cristine, lo segundo que yo no me la he ligado ella me ha pedido para salir algun dia y lo tercero ¿donde esta Kelly?-respondio logan.

-Kelly se ha ido a Europa para hablar con los corresponsales de españa y gustavo esta muy alterado-dijo james con cierta evidencia.

-Que guay no sabia que teniamos corresponsales en Europa-dijo logan con cierto interes.

-Ya la verdad deberiamos parar a gustavo antes de que rompa algo importante-dijo Kendall fijandose en que gustavo estaba preparado para arrancar un micro del techo.

-Esperar un momento has dicho que cristine te ha pedido para salir-dijo carlos orgulloso de su amigo.

-Si-dijo logan restandole importancia-me ha dicho que estaba muy concentrada en como pedirmelo y se ha caido por las escaleras.

-GUAU TIO-gritaron los tres a la vez-esta coladita por tus huesos.

-Ya bueno tampoco me interesa mucho pero bueno supongo que es una chica estupenda y deberia intentarlo con ella-dijo logan un poco confuso.

Todos asintieron pero cuando iban a dejar de hablar carlos volvio a interrumpir:

-Espera,espera,espera-dijo con cierta intriga-si has conseguido una cita con cristine y no has estado con ella ¿con quien has estado?

-Con camille-dijo logan dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Pero pensaba que lo habiais dejado hace ya tres meses-dijo kendall un poco confuso.

-Y asi es pero justo cuando cristine se fue camille se cayo por las escaleras y la tuve que llevar al hospital por que se ha hecho un esguince en el tobillo-dijo logan evitando la parte en el que caia en sus brazos y el la llamba angel caido.

-Y camille ¿esta bien?-dijo james preucupado por la chica.

-Si .el medico solo dijo que tendria que hacer reposo absoluto durante algunas semanas y tendria que disponer de alguien que la cuide-dijo logan recordando lo guapo y atractivo que era el medico y poniendose celoso.

-Bueno ya basta, ya iremos a ver a camille luego ahora debemos parar a gustavo-dijo carlos.

-Gustavo ya estoy aqui-dijo logan entrando en la sala en la que gustavo estaba.

-ummh el señorito se digna a venir pues que sepas que no te necesito deberiais ser perros amaestrados y no rebeldes me oyes-dijo con muchisima furia.

-Guatavo ¿posdrias dejar los gritos para luego? nos toca grabar-dijo kendall como lider del grupo.

-SI POR SUPUESTO-grito gustavo.

Pasaron 3 semanas desde se acrecaba a ver a camille de vez en cuando y luego quedaba con cristine para ver una pelicula en su tarde los chicos estaban en la piscina y camille se acerco a ellos para hablar(le habian quitado ya la escayola)

-Chicos¿habeis visto a logan?-pregunto camille mientras se sentaba al lado de james.

-¿para que le busbas?-pregunto Jo que estaba sentada en el regazo de kendall.

-Es que se ha dejado la sudadera en mi casa y queria devolversela-dijo camille agitando a lo alto la sudadera de logan.

-Creo que hoy a quedado con cristine en el parque-dijo carlos desde la esquina.

-Ah vale pues voy a darsela y vuelvo-dijo camille levantandose de su asiento-espero no estropearle la cita.

Cuando camille se fue Jo fue la primera en hablar

-Pobre camille-dijo en un darse cuenta de que todos la miraban siguio-es que ¿logan no os ha dicho nada de lo que paso en el hospital-dijo Jo.

-No-respondio kendall-logan solo nos ha dicho que el medico le dijo que descansara durante unas semanas.

-Pues hubo algo mas-dijo Jo-esto es lo que paso...

Mientras Jo les contaba a los chicos la conducta de logan en el hospital,camille llegaba a donde estaba logan para darle el jersey pero se detuvo al oir su nombre.

-Oye logan creo que tu antes salias con aquella chica,como se llamaba ¿camille?-dijo cristine que estaba sentada al lado de logan en el prado.

-Si-respondio logan con mucha alegria-la verdad es que ahora solo somos amigos-siguio logan.

-Me alegras el dia por que pensaba que tendria que lidiar com ella en nuestra relacion-dijo cristine.

-Era eso-dijo logan mientras se reia-Camille es inofensiva .ademas no sabe nada de que salgo contigo-dijo logan para tranquilizar a cristine.

-Me alegro de oir eso- dijo cristine con un suave tono de voz.

-Si te digo la verdad con camille nunca senti esto que siento ahora contigo-dijo logan con una sonrisilla-

Camille no pudo aguantar mas y salio corriendo del matorral en el que estaba escondida, pero logan la vio se disculpo con cristine y salio corriendo detras de ella.

-¡Camille!espera-gritaba desesperado logan.

Camille se giro, tenia una cara de dolor indescriptible, le tendio la sudadera para que la cogiera y solo dijo.

-Toma te la dejaste en mi casa-dijo casi llorando.

-Camille espera tiene una explicacion lo que acabo de decir por favor no te vallas-dijo logan mirandola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cuando te empece a dar pena?-pregunto camille sollozando.

-¿Que? pero de donde has sacado eso-dijo logan dandose cuenta del dolor que habia provocado en ella esas palabras-nunca me diste pena.

-Pues esa no es la impresion que daba hace unos minutos-dijo ella secandose las lagrimas-mira me da igual con quien salgas, soy tu amiga y no me importan tus relaciones pero hoy me he dado cuenta de una cosa y tu me lo has demostrado-dijo camille casi gritando.

-Pero camille...-no pudo continuar ella se habia ido corriendo y el ya no tenia ganas de seguirla, esta conversacion le habia dejado destrozado.

CONTINUARA...

**BUENO QUE LES favor comenten y demen ideas hasta el proximo capitulo**

**.com es la caña entren y lo veran**


	3. Lo peor del mundo

**hola este es mi primer fin. espero que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo.**

**entrar en cotilleospot**

**ni big time rush ni sus personajes son mios.**

TERCER CAPITULO: LO PEOR DEL MUNDO

Camille se encontraba tirada en la cama del cuarto (el que compartia con jo) recordaba perfectamente la pelea que habian tenido logan y ella. Recordaba como habia llegado al palm woods despues de la pelea y la verdad no le gusto tener que recordar todo aquello pero era la unica forma de superarlo:

UNAS SEMANAS ANTES...

Camille llegaba al palm woods despues de la pelea que habia tenido con logan, no paraba de llorar y no podia creerse lo que habia soltado el chico por su boca. Cruzo el vestibulo rapidamente y vio que sus amigos estaban en la piscina tomando el sol y charlando animadamente. Jo la vio llorando desde el lugar en donde estaba y se quedo petrificada, al instante todos miraron en la direccion en la que se encontraba camille sollozando:

-¡Camille!-grito jo, pero era demasiado tarde porque camille ya habia echado a corre hacia su cuarto-chicos disculpen pero me tengo que ir.

-Lo comprendemos-dijo Kendall a la vez que carlos y james asentian-vete, luego hablaremos con logan.

-Gracias-dijo jo mientras le daba un beso rapido y desaparecia por la puerta.

Jo habia entrado y le habia preguntado que le pasaba pero cuando la vio tirada en el suelo llorando sin parar se preocupo mas todavia:

-Pero camille...-dijo jo ayudandola a levantarse-tranqulizate y cuentame todo lo que ha pasado.

Mientras tanto llegaba logan a la piscina y se sento con sus amigos:

-Hola-dijo logan un poco desanimado.

-Logan que ha pasado con camille?-pregunto carlos rapidamente.

-Nada, que me ha escuchado decirle a Cristine cosas de ella-dijo logan in tentando que no se le notara lo que la había afectado la discusión con camille.

En ese momento james se enfurecio como nunca, habia pasado toda la conversacion inadvertido pero lo que dijo logan lo saco de sus casillas.

-¡¿NADA?-gito james enfadado-¡como que nada. Acabas de decir que camille te oyo hablar de ella y por eso se puso asi!-james se estaba alterando- tu la has visto? esa no es una reaccion asi para un persona que hablan de ella.

-James calmate-dijo carlos al ver la reaccion de su amigo.

-¿Como quieres que me calme cuando logan dice esas estupideces- dijo james antes de irse por la puerta.

-Bueno logan ya, dejate de rodeos cuentanos lo que paso ahora-dijo kendall.

PRESENTE...

Habian pasado semanas desde que discutio con logan. No salia a dar un paseo, no comia mucho, no hablaba; lo unico que hacia era tirarse en la cama a mirar el vacio porque tampoco dormia.

Cuando jo intentaba animarla no lo conseguia lo mas minimo.

Logan por su parte estaba mas desmejorado, le habian salido ojeras, no se habia afeitado entonces le habia quedado una barba mal cuidada y no decia mucho.

Se habia pasado semanas pensando en como podria disculparse con camille pero lo unico que encontraba era decirle que la queria mucho mas que a cristine y por eso nunca podria sentir lo mismo con ella y aunque todo eso era verdad a logan le faltaba un poco mas de confianza en si mismo.

Un dia camille acepto ir con jo a dar un paseo:

-Venga camille -decia jo- te vendra bien y ademas los chicos hace mucho que no te ven.

-Ya sabes que no lo quiero ver hasta que este preparada?-pregunto camille a su amiga.

-Si-dijo esta-ya he hablado con kendall y esta de acuerdo.

-Vale esta bien-dijo camille resignada.

-Bien te espero fuera-dijo jo mientras dejaba a su amiga vistiendose en el cuarto.

-Bueno al final viene?-pregunto carlos a jo en el momento que salia por la puerta.

-Si viene-dijo jo mirando a la puerta-pero estas semanas han sido muy dificiles para ella, me costo mucho que volviera a comer.

-Lo entendemos-siguio Kendall-la verdad es que logan tambien esta muy de capa caida...

En ese momento Camille llego a la puerta y escucho atentamente lo que decia Kendall sobre logan. Que mania tenia de escuchar detras de las puertas a la gente, esperaba que se le pasara un dia.

-Esta tan mal que Gustavo a pedido posponer la venta del disco unas semanas, dejo de salir con Cristine hace una semana aunque la verdad nunca le gusto de verdad y bueno hemos conseguido que mañana vaya al estudio por la tarde pero no ha salido mucho de casa-decia Kendall.

-Hola-dijo de improviso camille que salia por la puerta-¿donde vamos?

El resto de la tarde transcurrio deprisa pero camille no paraba de pensar en lo que habia dicho Kendall sobre logan y se preguntaba si en realidad estaba siendo justa, no sabia lo que le iba a deparar ese dia pero iba a ir a rock records a hablar con logan. Logan tambien habia estado toda la tarde pensando y tras mucho reflexionar llego a la decision mas equivocada de su vida.

-Se acabo-dijo logan sentandose en el sofa junto a sus amigos-me olvidare de una vez por todas de camille.

-Pero ¿CREES QUE PODRAS?-pregunto james-la ultima vez no es que te fuera muy bien...

-Ya pero ahora la decision esta tomada-dijo logan un poco nervioso-creo que le voy a dar una oportunidad a mercedes.

-¡A MERCEDES!-gritaron los tres a la vez-pero si esta como una cabra.

-Bueno es que al final se porto muy bien conmigo y bueno necesito intentar olvidar a camille-dijo logan con la mirada perdida-aunque creo no conseguirlo nunca, es como si viviera en mi mente. No puedo sacarla por mucho que lo intente.

-Bueno como quieras-dijo al fin carlos.

-Pero espero que no te equivoques y acabes haciendo daño a alguien importante- le advirtió james.

Al dia siguiente camille se levanto para ir a rock records pero todavía le quedaba arreglarse, asi que se levanto para ir al spa y estar lo mas guapa posible para cuando logan la viera.

Por otro lado logan se había levantado con otra ideas y se molesto en contárselas a sus amigos:

-Chicos he tenido una idea que creo que les va a gustar bastante-dijo logan-he pensado en grabar una canción y dársela a mercedes dedicada para que me perdone.

-Pues te has equivocado-solto carlos.

-En que? – pregunto logan.

-En que nos iba a gustar-responden los tres a la vez.

-Bueno me da igual lo que piensen lo voy a hacer de todas formas-dijo logan tajante.

-Y como piensas hacer que Gustavo te deje grabarlo?-pregunto james.

-Pues porque mercedes es la hija de Griffin y si no funciona pues lo distraéis durante 1 hora y media- responde logan con una sonrisa.

-Tio creo que tanto libro te esta afectando la cabeza- dice carlos mientras se rie.

-Bueno digan lo que quieran pero en una cosa estarán de acuerdo- dijo logan mientras se sentaba- si no quiero hacer mas daño a camille tengo que olvidarme de ella-dijo esperando la aprobación de sus amigos, cuando los tres asintieron siguió- pues lo único que tengo que hacer es salir con mercedes para no hacer mas daño a camille.

-Creo que solo haras que empeorar el problema-dijo kendall-y dañaras mas que nunca a camille. Amigo esto de pensar cuando tienes problemas de amor no es lo tuyo.

-Bueno pero me van a ayudar o no- dijo logan ya irritado.

-Si, todo por un amigo-respondieron los tres al unisono.

Por la tarde camille ya estaba lista y estaba asi:

Justo cuando estaba entrando a rock records se encontró con kendall, carlos y Gustavo en el pasillo y por la cara de Gustavo diría que no estaba muy contento:

-ME TIENEN HARTO PERROS!-gritaba angustiado Gustavo-HOY UNA SALA DE GRABACION Y MAÑANA QUE SERA EL EDIFICIO ENTERO!

-hola chicos- se acerco camille-donde esta logan? Tengo que hablar con él.

-CAMILLE-grito kendall-que haces aquí? Se suponía que ibas a estar ocupada todo el dia con la grabación del episodio de tu nueva serie.

-Ya-respondio camille- lo han retrasado para mañana pero,donde esta logan?

-esta en la sala de grabación-respondio carlos soriente.

-Carlos!-grito kendall desesperado.

-Que?-pregunto el chico con un casco en la cabeza al tiempo que se daba cuenta-emmm…digo, logan NO esta en la sala de grabacion.

Kendall se llavo una mano a la cara en señal de desesperacion.

-Bueno-dijo camille-ya lo encontrare luego-respondio entrando en el edificio.

CAMILLE ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE LOGAN ESTABA HACIENDO ALGO Y NO QUERIAN que ella se enterase asi que se diriguio a la sala de grabacion:

-Vale logan ya estamos-decia james- empieza a cantar.

-No puedo si tu me miras- dijo el chico dentro de la cabina- normalmente es gustavo y no tu quien esta ahí.

-BUENO Y QUE IMPORTA-se desesperaba james-anda date la vuelta y empieza a cantar.

Cuando la musica empezo a sonr camille entro en el estudio y se encontro con logan cantando de espaldas y james mirandola pasmado:

Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
>And there isn't anything they could have said or done<br>And every day I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard you girls  
>And this is what they said<br>Looking for a  
>Looking for a<p>

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time<br>You know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really wanna be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>Let me take a little moment to find the right words [to find the right words]  
>So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you heard [something that you heard]<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself of worse<br>See, I think I got the kind of love that you deserve  
>And I heard<br>That you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time<br>You know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really wanna be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum dog milionaire<br>Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl I swear<br>Looking for a  
>Looking for a<br>That you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time<br>You know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really wanna be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend [your boyfriend]<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend [your boyfriend]  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend [all I really want is to be your boyfriend]<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend [yeah]<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend [all I really want is to be your]<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Cuando logan termino de cantar dijo:

-Para la chica mas impresionante del mundo entero-camille se emociono y puso una sonrisa de enamorada mientras james le hacia señas a logan para que no continuase-para ti Mercedes ¿quieres ser mi novia?espero un si.

Camille pov

Estaba super ilusionada de que logan hubiese cantado esa cancion, y casi no cabia en mi de alegria cuando dijo que era para una chica especial, pero despues de escuchar el nombre de mercedes me cambio la cara y lo supe en cuano logan se dio la vuelta y me vio a mi en la cabina con james. Todo se empezo a nublar, me empece a marear, me entraron ganas de vomitar,logan me chillaba algo que no lograba entender y james trataba de calmarme en vano por que ya no escuchaba ninguna de las voces. Me costaba respirar y no podia casi ni hablar pero pude distinguir que mis ojos se habian llenao de lagrimas justo antes de que unos brazos me cogieran para evitar que me cayera, pues me habia desmayado…

CONTINUARA…

Que les parecio?

Comenten please.

Quiero recordar ni big time rush, ni sus canciones, ni sus personajes son mios

Los otros capitulos van a ser un poco mas felices lo prometo


	4. La verdad en los recuerdos de Camille

**hola este es mi primer fin. espero que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo.**

**entrar en cotilleospot**

**ni big time rush ni sus personajes son mios.**

CUARTO CAPITULO:LA VERDAD EN LOS RECUERDOS

Camille pov

Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación de hospital, con un monton de tubos conectados a mi brazo y con un cansado james sentado en el sillón enfrente mio. Al verme de se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia mí, con cara de alivio:

-Camille!-grito abrazandome y haciendo que sintiera un fuerte dolor en el estomago- menos mal que te has despertado.

-que ha pasado?-pregunte intentando levantarme de la cama pero el dolor en el estomago volvió- ahí!

-no te levantes- me dijo james obligandome a tirarme otra vez en la cama-por lo visto se te ha olvidado decirnos lo que te dijo el doctor la vez que viniste por lo del tobillo- dijo mas serio que nunca.

-no se me ha olvidado contaros nada-dije conteniendo las lagrimas- no es de vuestra incumbencia.

-como que no?- me pregunto preplejo- deberias habernos dicho que el doctor te detecto una grave enfermedad-dijo sin casi pestañear.

Durante estas semanas había podido olvidar el hecho de que puede que me muera dentro de poco pero nunca podre olvidar como me lo dijo:

FLASHBACK

-Señorita le tenemos que comunicar que le ha picado un mosquito asiático de la zona de Egipto, debería haberse ido con las vacunas puestas pero se fue sin protección alguna de las enfermedades de Egipto. Lamentablemente no podemos saber que mosquito ha sido y el 80 por ciento de las posibilidades dicen que va a ser venenoso y si es asi no podemos determinar si va a ser muy grave o solo una ligera gripe. Sera mejor que lo adivinemos cuanto antes, aunque los sintomas podrían presentarse dentro de meses o de años será mejor tenerla vigilada-dijo el doctor antes de mirarme y llevarme a la sala donde se encontraba logan esperandome.

No podía decirle a logan que igual me moria asi que improvise una de mis mejores sonrisas y le pedi al doctor que no le dijera nada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No lo dije porque había sido cuando logan me dejo -dije mirando al suelo esperando que james dijera algo, pero no lo decía asi que continue- me fui de vacaciones lo mas lejos que pude y mi manager sugirió que me fuera a africa a ayudar a niños desfavorecidos y asi tendría publicidad, lo único que quería era alejarme de el un tiempo y me fui tan deprisa que no me puse las vacunas- dije casi en un susurro- si se lo decía a logan se iba a sentir culpable de que estuviese enferma, entonces no dije nada a nadie.

-pues deberías haberlo visto cuando el doctor nos lo dijo-dijo james mirándome directamente a los ojos-bueno, deberías habernos visto a todos, jo no paraba de llorar y kendall tuvo que llevársela para que le dieran un calmante, carlos se quito el casco y se fue corriendo junto a ti, yo simplemente me negaba a que te hubiera pasado algo y logan se puso como loco, le grito al doctor por no habérselo dicho el dia que te acompaño al hospital, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente encima de ti rogando para que no te fueras de su lado y se lo llevo seguridad porque estaba armando demasiado jaleo.

-hace cuanto ha pasado eso?-pregunte esperando una respuesta larga.

-pues hace una media hora-dijo james vacilante-carlos se tuvo que ir y jo sigue dormida por el tranquilizante que le han dado.

-y supongo que logan todavia esta fuera y kendall acompañando a jo-dije por intuicion propia.

-los doctores dicen que tendran tus resultados dentro de muy poco tiempo y sabran determinar la gravedad de la situacion-dijo james ignorandome completamente- nunca debi dejarte que rompieras con logan solo para proteger su amistad conmigo-dijo con tristeza- tu sabes perfectamente que el que te bese fui yo y no los dos.

Me quede callada, la verdad en todo este tiempo habia sufrido por tener que estar lejos de el pero en realidad habia sido culpa mia y lo recordaba como si solo hubiesen paSado tres meses:

FLASHBACK

Estabamos en el 2j ensayando cuando:

-Bueno ya esta-dije satisfecha-estoy segura que me daran el papel para esa pelicula.

-espera-me interumpio james-aqui dice que el principe y la princesa se funden en un beso.

-ya pero eso no hace falta ensayarlo-dije quitandole importancia- es por si acaso, eres el mejor amigo de logan y no quisiera que hubiera problemas entre vosotros-dije ya llendome.

-vamos a comprobarlo-dijo james agarrandome del brazo y acercandome a el para darme un beso.

-que haces?- dije apartandolo de mis labios- eso no ha parecido un beso de pelicula sabes.

-losiento es que ninguna chica me habia rechazado antes-dijo james-ademas lo estaba deseando.

-yo no te he rechazado porque estabamos actuando, idiota-grite furiosa.

-upss!-perdon.

-ahora no voy a poder mirar a la cara a logan porque te he besado-dije casi llorando.

-oh no! logan no me va a perdonar esto en la vida, nunca me volvera a hablar y eso no afectara solo a nosotros tambien al grupo a las fans y seguramente a mi imagen-dijo james imaginandose como seria el odiado por todos y calvo-AAAAAAAAAAH!

-tranquilo-dije mas comprensiva-para que no se enfade contigo le diremos que nos hemos besado los dos.

-pero eso destrozaria tu relaccion con logan.

-ya pero tendra posibilidad de que vuestra amistad no se rompa y por un amigo aria de todo-dijo camille, luego suspiro y dijo-hasta acabar con el amor de mi vida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento entro logan con el doctor al lado:

-camille!-grito logan euforico- temia que no despertaras.

-SEñorita ya tenemos los resultados de los analisis y debo decirle que no corre ningun peligro, el mosquito que le pico no era venenoso-dijo el doctor.

vi como james y logan suspiraban de alivio y como logan se acercaba y me abrazaba:

FIN POV CAMILLE

-yo...nose que ubiera echo...sin tin...camille-dijo entre sollozos-me he dado cuenta que aun te quiero.

-logan me hiciste mucho daño-dijiste separandolo-no podia dejar que por momento de debilidad volviera conmigo-yo aun te sigo queriendo pero sera mejor seguir con nuestras vidas.

LOgan no sabia que decir asi que se fue como un zombi por la puerta mientras camille contemplaba la oportunidad que se le iba por la puerta y la herida que ahora trataba de cerrarse en su corazon.

Bueno que les parecio. gracias por comentar y por leerme.

y gracias a HANNIA, kanelogui y anonimo por enviarme mensajes y por añadir mi historia a vuestras favoritas.

seguro que este final no se lo esperaban tampoco pero el siguiente capitulo camille va a estar mas feliz y va a salirle competencia a logan.

sigan leyendo y muchos abrazos.


	5. Esperame

**hola este es mi primer fin. espero que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo.**

**entrar en cotilleospot**

**ni big time rush ni sus personajes son mios.**

QUINTO CAPITULO:ESPERAME

Las semanas pasaban y logan cada vez echaba mas de menos a camille, no podia creerse lo imbecil que habia sido dejandola escapar y haciendole daño de esa manera y tampoco podia creerse que nuca mas volviera a tener a camille pero eso no lo iba a permitir pues no se daria por vencido segiria luchando por camille con mas fuerza cada dia y si tenia que levantarse temprano para despertarla cantandole al oido su cancion favorita pues lo haria, en definitiva NADA se iba a interponer entre camille y el , o por lo menos eso es lo que él creia.

Por su parte camille ya habia soportado suficientes puñaladas a su corazon y no iba a permitir ninguna mas asi que cada dia se ponia mas guapa intentando hacer que algun chico del palm woods le hicieran caso pero al parecer el unico que le hacia caso era logan que cada dia estaba mas sorprendido de que camille se vistiera asi. Pero por suerte para ella y mala suerte para el, camille no veia que su compañero con el cual estaba gravando una serie la miraba con ojos distintos.

Una tarde su compañero de reparto fue a buscarla a palm woods, pero eso si que fue un gran dia para camille, pues logan lo obsevaba todo muriendose de celos.

-hola camille-dijo ese rubio imponente de forma seductora-quieres quedar para ver la nueva pelicula de la que todos hablan?

-KISS,THEM TELL?-pregunto camille, a lo que su rubio amigo asintio-vale estaria muy bien gracias cody-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

por si todavia no lo sabeis el compañero de camille era ni nada mas, ni nada menos que el mismisimo cody no cabia en si de rabia y para rematar la faena camille le daba un beso! no podia estar mas furioso y que su aconpañante fuera el chico rubio famoso del que todas las chicas hablaban no hacia mejorar el tema, cuando oyo que el chico la estaba invitando a la pelicula kiss, them tell no pudo aguantar mas y se fue furioso . habia oido hablar de esa pelicula y le habian dicho que todo el que la viera se acabarian besando, asi que se diriguio al 2j para planear con los chicos la forma perfecta de sabotear la cita de camille.

CAMILLE POV

Si mal no he visto acabo de ver a logan salir malhumorado de la piscina y todo porque cody me pidio para salir?..bueno la verdad me alegro es hora de que el pase lo que he pasado yo cuando le veia con otras. la verdad creo que me he pasado vistiendome asi...(camille llevaba unos tacones negros, un bikini ceñido y un mini vestido playero muy corto y de color azul oscuro transparente)

-bueno camille te vengo a recoger a las ocho vale?-me pregunto cody.

-si, si, pues claro-dije levantandome para irme-te veo a las ocho.

-Ponte tan guapa como siempre-dijo cody guiñandome un ojo, a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-vale te prometo que me pondre mas guapa que nunca-dije dandole una sonrisa de asombro-hasta las ocho.

Me dirigui a mi arpartamento pensando en todo lo que me iba a poner para la alfombra roja porque si bien no recordaba esta noche era la premier de la pelicula con los famosos y los actores, y a mi ya me habian invitado hace tiempo a ir por hacer de la novia de cody en su nueva pelicula. Cogi mi telefono y le mande un mensaje a jo "jo,cody me ha pedido parair con el a la premier de kiss, them tell hoy por la noche,necesito ayuda en peinado y vestido" al poco rato jo me contesto "genial yo voy a ir con kendall, voy en 5 minutos asi nos preparamos juntas y vamos en plan parejitas".estaba feliz, parecia que ya empezaba a olvidar lo de logan.

LOGAN POV

Cuando llege al 2j entre bastante enfadado y se me debio notar porque los chicos y jo que estabaacurrucada con kendall en el sofa se me quedaron mirando:

-hey,hermano mira le he dado una paliza a carlos a los videojuegos-dijo james entusiasmado

-no es verdad me he dejado ganar-dijo carlos molesto

-a si?-pregunto james enfadado.

-si porque esta claro que tu nunca podras ganarme a los videojuegos-se quejo carlos

-pues lo acabo de hacer!-le recordo james.

-que te he dejado ganar-repetia carlos.

-eso no es verdad y aunque lo fuera yo te gano en todas las demas cosas-dijo james.

-como en que?

-pues por ejemplo en las chicas-dijo james-tu no has tenido novia en tu vida!

Eso parecio afectar a carlitos porque puso cara de esta no te la voy a perdonar y se lanzo encima de james como un loco mientras que james gritaba como una niñita en apuros.

-Logan-dijo kendall haciendo que quitara mi atencion de los dos que se peleaban-gustavo nos ha dicho que big time rush a sido invitado a la premier de kiss, them tell de hoy por la noche con los famosos, yo voy a ir con jo. tu tienes pensado con quien vas a ir?-me pregunto kendall

Yo simplemente deje escapar un gruñido dejando claro que estaba muy molesto con ese tema y me fui a mi habitacion cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe y dejando a todos mi mp3, lo encendi, me tire boca abajo en mi cama y deje que los pensamientos fluyeran por mi mente mientras intentaba calmarme y recordar todas las cosas que echaba de menos de camille.

Estaba muy molesto y no solo porque camille ya no quisiera nada mas conmigo si no porque ya no podria disfrutar de sus labios, ni ver sus grandes ojos marrones mirandome con una mezcla de amor, felicidad y adoracion, ni tampoco podria acariciar sus rizos perfectos, lo echaba de menos todo de ella:su pelo, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz adorable,su mania de darme una bofetada y luego besarme en forma de disculpa, su dramatismo para los papeles y sobre todo lo que mas echaria de menos de camille seria su dulzura. tenia que admitirlo aunque estuviera un poco loca esa chica era la mas dulce y comprensiva que habia conocido y yo habia echo trizas su corazon por comportarme como un imbecil integral y la verdad nunca me lo perdonaria, ni yo mismo podria perdonarme, me sentia el ser mas insignificante de la tierra cuando la vi llorar delante mio, me senti despreciable, no soporto que llore. Nadie me ha preguntado como me siento y eso me alegra porque no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos me vea asi de vulnerable. mis pensamientos al igual que mis sentimiento cayeron en una lagrima a la vez que la cancion cuando lloras empezaba a sonar en mi mp3.

FIN LOGAN POV

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitacion jo y los chicos hablaban de lo que podria haber pasado:

-yo creo que es algo relacionado con camille y la premier-dijo jo abrazando mas a kendall.

-ya lo tengo-dijo carlos de repente-calzoncillos!

-Calzoncillos?-preguntaron jo ,kendall y james a la vez.

-A logan le aprietan los calzoncillos y por eso a tenido que ir al cuarto a cambiarse-dijo carlos con cara de temblar he descubierto america-no lo veis esta clarisimo.

-amigo a ti te aprieta ese casco que tienes en la cabeza y te impide pensar-dijo kendall-yo creo que si te lo quitaras serias mas inteligente.

-eso es una tonteria-dijo carlos quitandose el casco-veis no soy mas inteligente.

-la raiz cuadrada de 64?-pregunto jo rapidamente.

-8- respondio carlos rapidamente-oh!que guay pero por mi seguridad prefiero llevar el casco-dijo carlos driguiendose a la ventana.

-porque?-pregunto confuso james.

en ese momento carlos tropezo con un coche que habia en el suelo se dio un golpe en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le cayo una caja de una estanteria en el pie, fue quejandose saltando sobre una pierna hasta llegar a la encimera donde se golpeo sus partes bajas y cayo al suelo cayendo sobre una pila de libros pesados.

-Por eso-dijo jo depues de que pasara todo los golpes.

en ese momento sono el movil de jo, todos se quedaron mirando expectantes mientras jo leia el mensaje:

-ya se lo que le pasa a logan-dijo jo.

-que?-preguntaron los tres chicos

-camille va a ir a la premier de kiss,them tell con cody linley-dijo jo-bueno le voy a contestar y me voy, chicos no hablen con logan.

-porque?-pregunto james.

-si no os ha dicho nada es porque quiere solucionarlo el solo y eso seria lo mejor-dijo jo

-no para camille-respondio kendall- la ultima vez que logan penso por si solo y le apoyamos le hizo mucho daño.

-pero chicos logan tiene que aprender a solucionar sus problemas con camille sin que nadie le ayude, asi madurara y le gustara mas a camille-dijo jo

-bueno esta bien-dijo carlos-pero espero que tengas razon.

-confien en mi chicos-dijo jo-camille le ha contado a logan hasta su mas intimo secreto, estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo utilizara a su favor para hacer feliz a camille.

-y cual se supone que es el mas intimo secreto de camille?-pregunto james

-upps!me tengo que ir chicos-dij jo en la puerta intentando evitar la pregunta de james-kendall recogeme a las ocho, aadios.

-eh!espera-grito james antes de que jo le diera con la puerta en las narices y provocara que cayera hacia atras.

El dia paso y logan salio de su habitacion como un pincel listo ppra ver la pelicula, lo que ha todos sorprendio. Camille y jo se habian vestido:jo con un vestido hasta la rodilla de tirantes de color morado y camille llebaba un vestido palabra de honor ajustado negro y corto combinado con unos tacones de aguja negros. las dos se habian maquillado igual.

la noche paso y todos entraron en el cine para ver la que ya habia estado pensando en que iba a hacer se sento justo detras de cody y camille para ver lo que hacian.

en el momento de un beso apasionado camille giro la cabeza hacia su compañante para no sentirse incomoda, pero el lo interpreto como una señal para que la besara y lentamente se acerco a ella. era el momento logan lo sabia si queria evitar ese beso iba a tener que hacer algo inoportuno. en el momento en el que cody estaba a punto de bear a camille logan se tiro hacia ellos quedandoentre los dos en posicion horizontal:

-HEy camille-dijo logan-me das palomitas?

-logan!-dijo esta en casi un alarido-que estas haciendo?

-nada que queria palomitas y se me han acabado justo en este momento-dijo como disculpa.

-cody, disculpame nos vemos mañana-dijo camille levantandose-yo me voy ya-dijo llendose.

-disculpame chaval pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con ella.-dijo logan levantandose y siguiendo a a un confundido cody en el cine.

por la calle logan seguia a camille que estaba corriendo, pero debido a que ella tenia unos tacones muy altos tropezo y antes de que cayera al suelo logan la cogio por la mano y le dio un fuerte tiron para que sus caras se quedaran a escasos milimetros.

-esta situacion, creo que ya la hemos vivido antes-dijo logan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ya,pero yo dseaba no tener que vivirla mas-le respondio ella a la vez que le daba un empujon para que se alejara y se daba media vuelta para marcharse.

-camille espera-dijo logan

-esperar?-dijo ella a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- eso es lo que estaba haciendo antes espear!-grito camille

-camille, no llores-dijo logan intentando calmarla.

-esperandote a ti todo este tiempo y cuando me canso de esperar vas tu y apareces!-grito camille mientras golpeaba con sus puñitos el pecho de logan-es que no ves que me haces daño, no puedo esperar a alguien que cuando me guiro para esperarle se esta llendo con otra no puedo!.

logan no sabia que decir solo la abrazo y le susurro

-sabes que te quiero pero si es lo que quieres no podre oponerme-dijo logan en su oido-nunca me voy a olvidar de ti pero intentare no volver a hacerte daño,ahora vamos te llevo a casa.

y ante la mirada atenta de la lluvia que empezaba a caer, logan puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de ella y se metieron e su coche de camino a palm woods, lo que no sabian es que cuando llegaran algo mas pasaria.

**que les parecio?**

**he estado de vacaciones y no he podido actualizar mucho y ahora que empieza el coleguio voy a escribir menos pero los proximos dos capitulos se me ocurrieron de vacaciones y va a ver un acercamiento de camille y logan(vamos que van a saltar chispas)**

**comenten porfaaaaa**


	6. El secreto

**hola este es mi primer fin. espero que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo.**

**entrar en cotilleospot**

**ni big time rush ni sus personajes son mios.**

SEXTO CAPITULO:MI SECRETO

CAMILLE POV

No podia creer lo que habia pasado minutos antes y por alguna razon no paraban de salir lagrimas de mis ojos, para tranqulizarme logan puso la radio pero no se si hizo bien porque en ese instante estaban poniendo la nueva cancion de los chicos worldwide:

OohOhh

Espera (Espera)

Un minuto (un minuto)

Antes de que me digas nada

¿Cómo te fue en el día?

Por que yo

He estado extrañándote

A ti a mi lado Si

¿Me desperté de tu sueño?

Lo siento pero no podía dormir

Me calmaste, hay algo en el

Sonido de tu voz

Yo, yo yo nunca estoy

Tan lejos como parece

Pronto estaremos juntos

Vamos a coger lo correcto y dejarlo

Paris, Londres, Tokio

Solo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer

(Hola) Hablarte todas las noches por teléfono

(Hola) hablarte todas las noches y casi no puedo oír otro adiós

Nena, no será largo y tu eres la única a la que espero

(Hola) hablarte todas las noches por teléfono

Chica estaré pensado en ti en todo el mundo

En todo el mundo, en todo el mundo

Chica estaré pensando en ti

En todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo

Chica, estaré pensado en ti

Si (Si)

Quizás yo (quizás yo)

He conocido millones de chicas guapas que saben mi nombre

Pero no

No te preocupes porque tú tienes mi corazón

No es fácil

Seguir moviéndose de cuidad en cuidad, solo levantarte e irte

El espectáculo debe continuar así que necesito que seas fuerte

Yo, yo yo nunca estoy

Tan lejos como parece

Pronto estaremos juntos

Vamos a coger lo correcto y dejarlo

Paris, Londres, Tokio

Solo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer

(Hola) Hablarte todas las noches por teléfono

(Hola) hablarte todas las noches y casi no puedo oír otro adiós

Nena, no será largo y tu eres la única a la que espero

(Hola) hablarte todas las noches por teléfono

Chica estaré pensado en ti en todo el mundo

En todo el mundo, en todo el mundo

Chica estaré pensando en ti

En todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo

Chica, estaré pensado en ti

Ohh

Donde quiera que el vierto me sople

Seguirás siendo la única

Chica en mi mente

(Nena) Que sepas que no hay nadie mejor

En todo el mundo

Así que recuérdalo siempre

En todo el mundo

Así que recuérdalo siempre

Chica tú eres mía

Paris, Londres, Tokio

Solo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer

Paris, Londres, Tokio

Solo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer

(Hola) Hablarte todas las noches por teléfono

(Hola) hablarte todas las noches y casi no puedo oír otro adiós

Nena, no será largo y tu eres la única a la que espero

(Hola) hablarte todas las noches por teléfono

Chica estaré pensado en ti en todo el mundo

En todo el mundo, en todo el mundo

Chica estaré pensando en ti

En todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo

Chica, estaré pensado en ti

Si

Quizás yo

He conocido millones de chicas guapas que saben mi nombre

Pero no

No te preocupes porque tú tienes mi corazón

La cancion no me ayudaba mucho asi que logan la quito y dijo las palabras que habia deseado oir en mucho tiempo.:

-Camille, te lo suplico deja de llorar, me siento mal cuando tu lloras y mas aun cuando lo provoco yo, me siento despreciable, no puedo creerque te hiciera tanto daño, te amo demasiado y me siento estupido de tener que haberme dado cuenta cuando casi te mueres, lo unico que te pido es que me sigas hablando y te siga viendo porque verte y saber que eres feliz es lo unico que me hace tener esperanza.

Me quede callada sin saber que responderle y justo cuando logan aparco en palm woods me lanze a sus labios. Fue un beso tan deseado por los dos y me senti en una nube pero luego descendi para darme cuenta de lo que habia echo.

-y esto?-pregunto logan sorprendido.

-Digamos que es como un regalo para que no te sientas tan mal-dije dandole una de mis mejores sonrisas- pero no te hagas ilusiones, intentare que no vuelva apasar-dije bajandome del coche.

-pero yo quiero que vuelva a pasar-me dijo logan con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Ya pero ya sabes que no puede ser al menos de momenti-dije mirando al suelo.

-Venga camille ya se hasta que tu secreto mejor guardado es que...-no pudo seguir por que la chica lo callo con un beso.

-Vale, y este beso?-pregunto mas confundido que antes.

-pues ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hables de eso-dije muy enfadada- eso era para callarte.

-Me puedes aclarar una cosa?-pregunto logan nervioso.-ahora que somos exactamente?

-Te perdono por haberme echo daño y no haberme tratado muy bien, esto a sido una forma de decirte te perdono-dije casi segun lo pensaba-y ahora somos lo que eramos antes...amigos.

-Ah vale-dijo logan un poco decepcionado- me puedes enseñar tus nuevos trabajos?

-No tengo mas que la serie con cody-dije pensando en que se deberia de tratar.

-Sabes mejor que nadie a que no me refiero a ese trabajo-me dijo mirandome serio.

-Bueno vale-dije entrado a mi apartamento y diriguiendome a el baul de en frente del salon-pero no te va a gustar esto ultimo lo escribi con mucho odio hacia ti-dije sacando una libretita y entregandosela.

-now i hate you-leyo logan el titulo de la cancion-aunque es un poco ofensiva para mi te voy a decir que la cancion es bastante buena pero deberias cambiar el final.

-Ya lo he pensado y creo que see lo que voy a poner-dije un poco nerviosa.

-cantamela-me ordeno logan-hace mucho que no me cantas y no se porque no qieres decirle a nadie que cantas como los angeles camille...hasta james se quedaria de piedra si te oye.

-logan sera mejor que te vayas-dije empujandole y cerrandole la puerta en las narices. si despues de algun tiempo de estar saliendo le habia revelado mi secreto oculto cantaba y al parecer mejor que nadie...

CONTINUARA...

**uN POCO CORTO PERO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES MUCHO MAS LARGO **

**COMENTEN PORFAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
